jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Schlacht von Hoth/Legends
Text von Webseite kopiert (erl.) Hallo. Dieser Artikel ist zu 100 % von StarWars-Union kopiert und nicht mal als Quelle ist angegeben. http://www.starwars-union.de/index.php?id=lexikon&aktion=info&lid=497&suchbegriff=hoth --Yoda5629 19:54, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Gelöscht. Es dürfen nur offizielle Quellen verwendet werden. --Premia 19:59, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) Erledigt. Nun hat Elastor einen wirklich tollen Artikel zur Schlacht von Hoth geschrieben! Danke, Elastor... ;-) Gruß Anakin Skywalker 16:48, 23. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Bitte, gern geschehen.Bild:;-).gif Gruss Elastor 16:57, 23. Jul 2006 (CEST) Komplett-Überarbeitung Ok - es ist etwas "länger" geworden, aber ich denke, die Schlacht von Hoth hat das verdient, denn noch heute bin ich noch genauso fasziniert, wenn ich diese Filmsequenz sehe. Und somit habe ich alles reingebracht, was ich dazu gefunden habe. Locutus21 14:19, 19. Nov 2006 (CET) Exzellent-Abstimmung vom November/Dezember 2006 (erfolgreich) *'Pro'--Yoda41 17:33, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro': Die Bilder zu sehen und den Text zu lesen ist eine wahre Freude. Die Schlacht gewinnt viele neue Aspekte und die Hintergrundinformationen sind spannend und regen zum weiterlesen an. Jade-Skywalker 09:54, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro': Das finde ich jetzt aber auch ein wenig ulkig... :) Ich hatte ebenfalls vor den Artikel demnächst zu nominieren. Ich finde den Artikel auch sehr gut. Nein, er ist exzellent, da er wirklich sehr ausführlich ist und meiner Auffassung nach keine Fragen offenhält. Selbst die Vorgeschichte, die ich bei einer Schlacht immer sehr wichtig finde, um den Sinn und den Hintergrund zu begreifen, ist sehr ausführlich behandelt worden. Vielleicht könnte man einen Tick mehr schreiben, wie Luke Hoth gefunden hat. Aber das hat nun nichts mit der eigentlichen Schlacht zu tun - deshalb auch nicht so wichtig... Ach, und die Hinter den Kulissen-Sachen finde ich einmal mehr hochinteressant :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 10:30, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro': Es wurde alles gesagt! Xargon 11:51, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro': Es sind wirklich alle Aspekte rund um die Schlacht von Hoth zusammengetragen; mehr kann man wirklich dazu nicht sagen - gut recherchiert und viele Quellen ausgewertet - vorbildlich! RC-9393 Admin 21:18, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro': Auf jeden Fall! Bitte Signatur nachtragen ("~~~~" im Quelltext eingeben), andernfalls ist die Stimme ungültig)--Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:45, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro': Tolle Background-Infos, super aufbereitet. Premia Admin 21:52, 1. Dez 2006 (CET) *'Pro:' So wünscht man sich einen exzellenten Artikel. Ben Kenobi 14:26, 2. Dez 2006 (CET) Mit sieben Fürstimmen und einer ungültigen Stimme ist dieser Artikel zu einem exzellenten Artikel gewählt worden. Und wie in meinem Kommentar weiter oben bereits erwähnt, hat er sich das auch redlich verdient. Eine herausragende Leistung... Glückwunsch Locutus21 :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:48, 9. Dez 2006 (CET) Rieekans Tod In "Sturm der Echo-Basis" wird geschrieben "Ein Volltreffer in der Kommandozentrale tötete Rieekan und seinen Stab." - Rieekan wird aber nicht getötet in Episode V. Gruss M. :Du hast natürlich Recht - Rieekan erfreute sich auch danach noch lange Zeit bester Gesundheit! Ich habe die Information entsprechend korrigiert, danke für den Hinweis. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 22:50, 12. Dez 2006 (CET) :PS: Du kannst alle Artikel auch selber bearbeiten, Informationen korrigieren oder ergänzen :-) Zitat Mich würde mal interresieren, woher dieses Zitat „Es war kein sinnvoller und geordneter Rückzug... es war eine heillose Flucht...!“ kommt. Es ist ja keine Quelle angegeben und da es auch schlecht von Zeitzeugen stammen kann, kommt hier jetzt die Frage MFG--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 14:43, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) dito! --Benji321 23:39, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Also wenn nicht bald jemand das Zitat bestätigt sollte es entfernt werden da es wirklich keinen guten Eindruck macht gleich auf den ersten Blick ein fragwürdiges Zitat zu lesen Meister Yoda Ich Bin 18:39, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) Schlachtverlauf Im Schlachtverlauf steht geschrieben, dass Luke und Dak den AT-AT mit dem Schleppkabel zu Fall brachten. Soweit ich mich aber erinnern kann, waren sie nur die jenigen, welche die Idee dazu hatten, vorher aber abgeschossen wurden. Wedge und Wes waren die Piloten, die den AT-AT stürzten. Hab ich das jetzt komplett falsch in Erinnerung, oder stimmt da etwas im Artikel nicht? Sion 12:53, 19. Dez. 2008 (CET) :ja, stimmt der teil der schlacht ist komplett falsch beschrieben. und sowas ist exzellent^^.--Yoda41 Admin 12:56, 19. Dez. 2008 (CET) Überarbeitung Nja da die Überarbeitungwohl eingeschlafen ist, werde ich mich mal daran versuchen, da ich jedoch nicht sämtliche Quellen habe, wird der Artikel wohl wenn ich fertig bin um etliches kürzer ausfallen. Zumindest wird er dann von jeglichen Falschinformationen befreit sein. Danach kann der Artikel ja wieder von neuem aufgebaut werden. Wenn wir alle hier dran arbeiten, dann denke ich das wir aus diesem Artikel hier etwas machen können, zumal da dies ansich ein recht bekanntes Thema ist. Über jegliche hilfe würde ich mcih freuen :) Jango 18:13, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) Edit ach fuck mist -.- falscher Artikel, sollte eigentlich Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg sein :D sry :Dieser Ausdruck steht dann wohl nicht unter der Jediquette... Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 18:18, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) Angriffsrichtung Hi Hab eine Frage: weis jemand von euch, auf welches Tor die AT-ATs zumarschieren (welches folglich als erstes fällt)? Ich hab den Film leiderr nicht, deshalb kann ich nicht nachschauen. Im artikel stehht auch nichts davon (glaub ich) bitte helft mir! lg jaklamm (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 213.47.85.192 (Diskussion) 3. Feb. 2010, 13:56:06) Ionenkanone Wie haben die Rebellen die Ionenkanone eigentlich auf Hoth gebracht? Ich meine dort aufbauen wäre ja ziemlich umständlich. Ki-adi-mundi 18:09, 5. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Joah, so macht man das aber nunmal mit großen Dingen, auseinander nehmen und am Bestimmungsort wieder zusammensetzen, erscheint mir persönlich am logischsten. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:11, 5. Feb. 2010 (CET) Interwiki links The Battle of Hoth is a featured article if you go look at its page on the Danish wiki, how come my edit was reverted? 69.43.65.35 19:50, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :There was no revert. 19:54, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Battlefront II Ich finde man könnte den Schlachtverlauf mithilfe des Spiels Battlefront II noch genauer beschreiben, da dies die abschließende Mission des Spiels ist und sie im prinzip in allen Einzelheiten erklärt wird... (Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 18:53, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC)) :Das Problem hierbei ist, dass dies die Schlacht aus dem Film ist. Außerdem ist der Artikel schon lang genug. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 20:00, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC)